Loving from Afar :
by Enigmatic Ice
Summary: Shiine always had a crush on Chacha. Now that the gang is going to graduate from high school, he decided to forget his feeling for her and go away. But now he's back, only to discover that his feelings for her are stronger than ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Aka Zukin Chacha.

**Loving from Afar**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**Summary**: Shiine always have a crush on Chacha. It seems that his dreams of them being together will stay as a dream. So, he decided to forget her. After high school he studied overseas so she could stay away from her. Eventually, he returned to his homeland, only to find out that he have never forgot her, instead, it only blossomed into something much deeper…

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning Riiya! Hi Shiine!"

Hearing her voice, Shiine looked excitedly at the source of the voice. Looking around, he spotted the princess on the second floor of the castle waving at them enthusiastically. He would have smiled and waved back at her the same way only if weren't for his more energetic friend Riiya at his side.

"Hey Chacha! What are you doing over there?" shouted Riiya.

He just looked up and smiled at her, knowing that she could see his expression already. He really liked her voice, for him, her voice sounded so pure and strong at the same time. He often looses himself with it.

"Oh, nothing important" she shouted back. "Are we going to the graduation now?" she asked.

"Yeah! We came here to pick you up! Are you ready now? We have to hurry! Teacher said that we have to practice something for our presentation" said Riiya.

"Okay! I'll be right down!"

That is how it always goes between the three best friends. Shiine is left with nothing to say especially if it involves shouting. Riiya and Chacha always make sure to cover that part of the conversation while he is always known for saying something logical and sometimes incomprehensible for the other two.

Today is the day that they will graduate from their high school. They have to go early to school to practice their performance which includes some singing and dancing for their parents. It is one of the most memorable days of Orara School because the most progressive class in history will finally graduate. Shiine gained the title of valedictorian and will represent the whole graduating class. This news did not surprise everyone who have seen his skill and intellect. Chacha, also received special awards for gaining the title of the greatest magician by beating Seravi in an official match. On the other hand, Riiya also graduated, almost surprising many people because they thought that he could not think of anything else but food.

The graduation went by smoothly. Saying goodbye to their close friends and wishing them luck. The King and Queen invited everyone present for a feast in the castle to celebrate their graduation. It was already midnight when it finished.

Shiine came home even before the festivities end. He doesn't feel saying goodbye to his friends in school especially to Chacha. He doesn't want to be reminded that after graduation, they will seldom see each other anymore because he and Chacha will go to a different University in college. He will attend one of the most prestigious schools overseas, people said that they only accept the elite students of magic. People from other countries have seen his potential and will be willing to teach him all that they know. Chacha will be attending a school for princes and princesses. Riiya said that he will not continue his education and will train to be one of the knights of the castle. After changing himself into his pajamas, he lied down on his bed.

He should be tired from all the excitement happening today but strangely enough, he doesn't feel tired at all. He doesn't even feel sleepy. A smile grazed his lips when he remembered Chacha's face. Daydreaming, he looked at the ceiling.

He liked Chacha from the moment he saw her in the crystal ball when his teacher, Dorothy, caught Chacha's mentor, Seravi and put him inside a glass ball. Since then he expressed his admiration to her in the best way he could think of. Truth to be told, almost every one of his friends knows how he feels about her. Well, everyone except his two best buddy Riiya, who seems too naïve and of course, Chacha herself. His friends have been supportive, especially Yakko, who is infatuated with Seravi and Marine, who loves Riiya but hates his other form. Suzu, their ninja friend, looks contemplative but smiled and supported him in the end.

One of his greatest obstacles is their social standing. Chacha is the princess of the kingdom. Although the royal family is kind enough, he wonder what they will think if the son of their head knight will court their daughter. _'I am sure that they would prefer some prince over a son of their servant knight'_, he always thought. More importantly, will she be happy if she learned the fact that he feels more than friendship towards her. He doesn't want to ruin a friendship that has been made stronger through time.

Another thing is that even though the three of them are considered as the best of friends, she doesn't see him that way. She always seems to be innocent and full of energy. She is always smiling and good to others, while he is in contrast to her personality. In other words, they are like water with oil.

To say the least, he decided not to let her know his feelings. His beloved teacher Dorothy is the only one who perfectly knew how he feels and she doesn't blame him for being a romantic fool. He doesn't even hope that in the end, they will be together. He is wise enough not to wish for the impossible, because Chacha and he together can only be true in his dreams.

"Oh well!" he sighed ruefully.

Why would he spend his time thinking about the girl that cannot be his in the first place? He has accepted the truth long ago. The problem is that whenever he sees her smiling face, his mind changes as quick as a heartbeat. Angry to himself, he just gets more comfortable in his bed and willed himself to sleep.

The day when Shiine will leave the country finally came. His family and his teacher are waiting for him outside the door to say goodbye. With a sigh he gets his things and went for the door. To his surprise more people have come to bid him goodbye. Beside his parents and his little sister Prism (yes he has a sister in my story), who is half his age, are his royal majesty, the King and Queen and Chacha's grandfather. Chacha is also there together with Riiya and the rest of his friends.

His mother looked that she have cried but makes the façade of staying strong. He admired his mother for that. On her side is his father who continuously supports her. Dorothy, his beloved teacher, looks sad but at the same time proud of her student. Seravi, her husband is smiling cheekily at him. Slowly, he stood in front of everyone looking at them and remembering their faces before he go. The silent drama went on for the next minute before his mother lunged for him and hugged him tight.

"Be careful on your journey my son, always take care of yourself there. Remember to always eat your food on time and get enough sleep okay?"

"Yes mother" said Shiine silently, hugging her back in the process.

"Make me proud out there my son" said Shiine's father while putting his calloused hands on his son's shoulders. The gesture made him look back at his father nodding silently, unable to word out his emotions at the moment.

"You have always make me proud of you my son" his father continued then pat and ruffled his hair.

"Brother, you will always visit me won't you?" said little prism who managed to get between him and their mother. Hugging his waist, she tightly embraced his brother, as if she never wants to let go.

"I will do my best to come here at every time possible Prism, but I will always send letters to you to let me know how I am okay?" Shiine answered while stooping down to level on his sister's eye.

"Okay! But promise me that big brother! Promise me that you will always write letters to us!" Prism said, beginning to sob on his brother's chest.

"Of course Prism, I promise" he answered letting his little pinky float in mid-air, waiting for his little sister to shake it with her own. This is their pinky promise. After the little display, he stood up and gaze at the rest of the crowd that have gathered. He specifically looked towards his teacher and gave her a nod which she answered with a proud and confident smile, accompanied with a sniff. He then went forward to meet the royal family who went there to see him off.

"Shiine, we are proud of what you have achieved so far and I am confident that in the near future, you will continue to make everyone in our country proud. Do your best out there and always think that you are the representative of our country." Said the king taking Shiine's hand and shake it in the process.

The queen hugged him next and Chacha's grandfather shake his hand too while nodding continuously. His smile seems to be permanent at that moment while saying, "Make us proud boy, make us proud".

By that time, the carriage that will take him to his intended destination pulled up in front of him. There is no time left. As the coachman load his trunk on top of the carriage, he looked toward his friends who swarmed up to him, saying their goodbyes. In front of him are his two best friends, Chacha and Riiya.

"Don't loose yourself in those books Shiine! We might not be able to find you there!" snickered Riiya, who want to annoy Shiine one last time before he goes.

"I will not loose myself Riiya." Said Shiine annoyed. Riiya always know how to make him tick but hugged him back nonetheless when Riiya hugged him goodbye.

"Goodbye Shiine! You will always be welcome here when you come back! Don't forget us!" cried Chacha who hugged him almost immediately because Shiine is at the point of getting on the carriage.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Chacha."

She smiled back, and his heart hammered. Her smile is the best memory he will cherish before he go. "You're welcome, Shiine." She looked at him once again before she dabbed her face because of her tears.

He looked back at the crowd as the carriage move on to its destination. His gaze lingering to her beautiful face which is slightly blushing because of her tears just a moment ago. When he could no longer see them, he settled down to his seat and faces the other passengers. One of them is an old woman who is grinning mischievously at him.

"Son, did you leave you heart there?" she asked.

He sighed again for nth time that day. He can't believe that he is too transparent that even strangers could see through him.

"I think so madam, but I believe that she didn't even notice it" was his short reply before he started to stare outside.

Luckily for him, the next town is just up ahead and the woman's stop is there. There will be no time for him to speak to her again and in the process, spill all his hidden emotions towards the stranger. It is too risky for the one he loves is known and loved by all the people in the kingdom.

He traveled for two more days in carriage. Stopping a few times to eat and transfer to other carriages that will slowly take him towards his destination. On the third day, he came towards the town where he is supposed to go. He rest and eat on a restaurant while waiting for his guide that will take him to the school.

Covertia, is rumored to be one of the best school in the whole world, not to mention the most mysterious to boot. No one knew how to get in it except for the faculty and the students. They also don't occasionally admit students, even Seravi, did not have the honor of being its student. Rumor has it that Covertia produced the most historic and most powerful magicians that have ever graced the planet.

After sometime, he finished eating and currently waiting for the said guide. After several minutes, he saw a tall man in black robes of intricate design. People are starting to look toward the man because he hid his face in a hood.

This piqued Shiine's interest and looked at him. He felt that this man is a powerful man, even more powerful than Seravi himself. Since Shiine entered high school, his abilities grow tremendously and learned how to read auras and the current power gages of a witch or wizard upon sight. He hid this unique talent of his to everyone thinking that this talent is of no use to them at the moment.

The man strode to the street as if looking for something. Taking a glimpse from Shiine, he hurried towards him and stopped abruptly in front of the table where the boy genius is currently sitting on. Looking toward him he asked, "Are you the one they called Shiine?"

"Yes I am. Are you the one who will guide me to the school?" he asked while standing at the process.

"Yes, now follow me"

Shiine followed the strange man in the streets. The man walks very fast making him pant for his breath by just following him. 'I really need to get some exercise' he thought looking exhausted already as he followed the man through the winding streets of the city. When the man turned into one of the corners, Shiine jogged, just to keep up. Taking the same corner, he was surprised to see the man just standing on a dead end.

"You are too slow, we have to change that" the man muttered then raise his hand upward. His hand glowed pale white, and the light engulfed them both. After the light vanished, Shiine found himself standing in a grassy field.

Shiine's mouth hangs open at what happened. He is contemplating what kind of magic did he use for he is sure that what the strange man did was not a simple teleportation magic. He should know because he does this secretly sometimes when he woke up late and have to hurry to school. The mysterious man looked at him, and then took off his hood revealing an amused grin.

The looked to be in his early 40's however. Shiine feels that this man is a lot older than what he has anticipated. He has deep and dark black eyes and about the same height as Shiine. The man also has a big frame and squared face. He has a dark scar on his left cheek that looked a lot like it has been cut from a sword.

"Welcome Shiine, to Covertia!" he said and motioned on to the grand old European style castle in front of both of them. True enough, from their point of view, Covertia looked like a large and domineering fortress that is always at the ready for some enemy. It has many towers that looked at every direction. The man then looked at him after sometime and introduced himself, "my name is George and I will be one of your professor", he said taking Shiine's hand in the process.

"Ready yourself young man, for you will experience things you did not even imagine possible here for the next four years of your life…" he said mysteriously.

**Author's Notes**: Like it? Hate it? Please send me your reviews and let me see what you think on my story. Truth be told, I haven't seen the anime for a years now but I found myself wondering from time to time about the what ifs most especially with my favorite character, klutz, intelligent, stubborn and the ever so adorable Shiine!

Once again, I would like to thank Cassandra's Destiny for the reasons she knows very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

**Loving from Afar**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**Chapter 2**

**After four years**

Something is definitely happening in Shiine's house that day. Chacha, Riiya and together with their other friends are busy decorating the house. His mother and some of the girls could be seen back in the kitchen, cooking. Even Prism, Shiine's little sister who is now in the sixth grade could be seen all over the house, looking over at everything and making sure that everything's perfect. Her wavy chestnut hair reaches a little longer than her shoulders. Her golden brown eyes are full of excitement and anticipation.

Riiya could be seen in the kitchen, tasting every food he sees. He towered everybody else with his height of six feet and two inches. He is now one of the official knights of the castle and the resident hunk. Although he is one of the most respected knights of the kingdom because of his immeasurable strength, he is also known to be one of the most ravenous people in the whole kingdom because of his appetite.

The one who is in charge of the decorations is none other than Shiine's other best friend, princess Chacha. After four years, Chacha looked a lot like the holy princess she changed into when they are still young. Her long golden hair is in braids that reached her buttocks which were held securely with a simple red ribbon at the edge of her hair. Some stray hair could also be seen around her heart-shaped face, elegantly resting in its place. Her klutzy attitude is now gone, she morphed into a beautiful swan. Chacha instructs her friends on what to do with poise and grace of a princess. She also became better with her magic, using her own magic to decorate some parts of the room.

Yes, the house is very busy that day. And why wouldn't it? Shiine, who hasn't gone back home for the last four years, is coming back. Prism received a letter from him a week ago, telling her that at last, he could finally go home. The whole family is ecstatic and the news easily spread in his circle of friends. Any minute now, they will be expecting Shiine to open the door.

Knock. Knock

A light tap was heard on the door. Everybody held their breath in anticipation. Shiine's family quickly went for the door while his friends are hot on their heels, readying themselves in greeting the brown-haired lad. Prism gets to the door first.

"Broth-"

"Hi Prism! Tell me, did he arrive yet? Are we late?"

Prism was cut in mid-sentence. Her look of glee was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Oh it's only you… Don't worry; my brother hasn't arrived yet… And by the way you're late teacher Seravi, teacher Dorothy…" Prism glared at both the adults. She is very different from her big brother who is always tactful and polite to everyone, prism is a high spirited girl.

"Thank goodness, I thought that he got here first before we do. I told Dorothy again and again to stop powdering her nose already because her face wouldn't get any better", Seravi said to Prism who wasn't deterred by the little girl's fury, but his last statement earned him a glare from his wife. Since Elizabeth, Seravi's doll, was put away, Seravi have become more open to his feelings, especially to his wife.

"Hey Guys, what's happening back there?"

Everyone stopped in whatever they are doing. No one knows who owned that deep but at the same time, light voice. They slowly turned around, looking at the person who owned that voice.

Gasp!

The one who owned that voice is none other than the person that they have been waiting for, Shiine. Four long years have changed him physically. He now stands five feet eleven inches, his face matured but many hints of his boyish charm remains. His body became lean and his muscles seem to be in the right places, one would really wonder because of the intricately designed black cloak that covers half of his body. His cloak also had a hood but it is down, making the others see his handsome face. Unlike the traditional dress that he wore since he's little, Shiine now wears royal blue trousers fashioned like slacks.

"Hello everybody, I'm back".

Seeing the newcomer, everyone just stood on their spot, frozen.

……………………….

……………………….

……………………….

"Big brother!" Prism shouted. As if her shout was everyone's cue, they all came running towards him. Prism came to him first, hugging him, which looks more like tackling. After her are Chacha and Riiya, then the rest of his friends. Chacha's eyes look glassy, as if tears are threatening to spill anytime. Riiya on the other hand is all goo-goo eyed. They all circled around him, crying hugging and laughing all at the same time. Shinee's parents and teachers secluded themselves in the back, with a smile on their faces and contented in just seeing friends reunite.

Eventually, the crowd calmed down. Shiine's father, Access, cleared his throat. Automatically, it became silent and the crowd part to make way for the grown ups. They also hugged him, even her mother cried tears of joy after seeing and hugging her only son. Soon enough, the party had started, each and everyone went for the food at the table.

Seravi, Dorothy, Riiya, Chacha, Shiine and his family shared one table. All of them are in smiles, especially Shiine who haven't tried his mother's cooking for four years. Although he himself is an excellent cook, Shiine always thought that his mother's cooking is somehow different and more delicious.

"You must have learned a lot in Covertia Shiine. I always think that you've preferred books than us. You haven't gone home in four years!" Dorothy started; her long pink hair was now cut up to her mid-back. She really looked motherly now but her brilliant violet eyes are as striking and as full of spirit as ever.

"Uuum, I really regret not having the chance to come home for the last four years teacher Dorothy, but, you must understand, I cannot go home unless I've finished school"

"But I must say Shiine, the time you've spent learning there is paying off. I didn't even sense that you're here the moment you've arrived!" Seravi said his eyes full of astonishment.

"Yeah!" Riiya interjected "Your smell didn't change for the last four years but I don't see the reason why I didn't get your scent, well, not until you announced your presence that is"; he then hungrily munched on his fried chicken.

"Well guys, to tell you the truth, I just want to surprise Prism in the process. I've never thought that there will be other people here in our house. I am even surprised myself for what happened!" Shiine answered laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head at the same time.

Shiine's visitors all had a good time. Riiya tried continuously to persuade him to drink some beer in which he always refused giving the lame excuse that he could get easily intoxicated with the drink. Shiine learned that his teachers Dorothy and Seravi now have a son they named Zed but could not come to the party because he is just a month old. With all the commotion going inside the house, Shiine couldn't help himself but look at the princess at the corner of his eyes. As he have expected, she is lovelier than whatever look he could ever imagine.

Catching himself once more, he shook his head. Shiine have to remind himself again and again to stop these feelings he's experiencing to prevent problems in the future, mainly, problems of his poor little heart being squashed. With a determined look in his eyes, Shiine came into a decision that they have to remain only as friends and that he should stay away from the princess as far as possible, to keep himself from hurting inside.

After some louder celebrating, the party ended at midnight. Everyone was tired and went to their respective homes. Shiine's family settled in for the night. Shiine is now back in his old room that was kept clean by his mother. Sleep seems to be rare to him that night, who would be if the lovely image of the princess lingers in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

'_I wonder what will happen now… now that I'm back'_

**oOo**

"I am very confident of your capabilities Shiine, and now that you are finally working here with us, I am sure that being one of my advisors befits you. Together with the rest of the kingdom, we will strive to keep unity and peace."

Chacha's father, the king shook Shiine's hand firmly. Currently, they are situated in the throne room of the castle, with many people inside, all with high positions in the kingdom. Three months have passed since Shiine came back, since then, many jobs that have been offered to him. Some of those jobs include him working with people and acting as their leader. Dorothy even suggested to him to start a school of magic.

But he refused all of them. All of them include being close to her. As he thought, Chacha remained the sweet and naïve girl that he loves. She even became lovelier through time…

But, keeping his distance from her seems inevitable.

At the first three months of being back, Shiine thought that he had found a way to make himself scarce in the castle by taking the position as one of the Governors in the farthest part of the kingdom. His family for one is surprised by his decision. Prism even made a tantrum after hearing the news. They thought that finally, Shiine will be with them. But they finally surrendered to his decision after hearing a valid reason from the brown-haired genius _'We have to cultivate and make progress in the towns that are located at the farthest part of the kingdom, they needed our support.'_

During those times, Shiine spent all his time making new progress for the town he was assigned to. His efforts quickly gave results which instantly made him one of the most famous and respected governors in the kingdom. His efforts, although he didn't want it to be, made the king decide that Shiine is meant for greater things, thus, the king appointed him as one of his royal and trusted advisors, the youngest one at that. (Seravi is technically not one of the king's advisors when he was younger; he is actually one of the kingdom's knights).

At last, the commemoration for Shinee's appointment ended. His friends and family congratulated him warmly. The king is in all smiles, happy with his decision. After the congratulations, the king's father nudged him, motioning him that they should have a private talk in the library. Agreeing with the proposition, Shiine followed the old man in the library.

**o0o**

Inside, Shiine saw the ex-king sat in front of a large oak table. The old man motioned him to sit on one of the fluffy chairs across it. Shiine looked at the old man, curious, but nonetheless followed his silent command.

"I see that you are now one of the king's advisers… You should be proud of what you've done so far young man", the ex-king started as he put his elbows on top of the table.

"Thank you your highness. Although I feel a little nervous ab-"

"NONSENSE! You don't have to be nervous lad because you deserve what you have received! Just imagining what you've done there, in one of our most isolated towns, well, I could just say that I am speechless! I have never seen a town progress that much in such a short time!" the old man cut him off. His eyes contain so much pride and happiness for the young lad in front of him.

Shiine was embarrassed from the compliments that Chacha's grandfather gave him. Although what the old man said is true, he feels that holding such a position in the castle must require a lot of experience and wisdom, not to mention, age. Although there is still a little blush visible on his cheeks, he decided to stir their conversation elsewhere or he would have to risk more embarrassment.

"Uhmmm… your highness", he started putting on his poker face and looked at the old man in the eyes, "I believed that you've summon me here for some important reason?"

"Ahhh, yes, actually I want to talk to you about the arrangements on your sleeping quarters here in the castle." The old man smiled at that.

"Sleeping quarters?" he arched his brows, clearly confused.

"Yes. Don't you know it yet?"

Seeing the young man shake his head, the ex-king continued.

"Actually, I thought that Access have told you already about this. Your father, my son and I have discussed about it sometime ago. I am sorry that it came as a shock for you but you see, there are currently many work that needs to be done here in the castle, and since that you are the youngest and most dedicated person that we've seen so far, your father feared that you might exhaust yourself in your work and that it will be too tiring for you to go home."

Shiine's time froze. He can't believe that the most dreaded thing that he feared after accepting the position already happened… and sooner than what he have anticipated. He will actually live at the same roof as Chacha. He should be delighted at the fact, true… if only it were four to five years back. But now, he dreaded it, him and her at the same roof only means that he would see her often and must communicate with her in the process. He is trapped. True, love is a bliss, but it could torment the person too…

But maybe, just maybe, he could still get himself out of this, after all, self-preservation is one of the most important thing to a man.

Of course, he could not say to the old man in front of him that he could just teleport himself home. But, his professor in Covertia, George, told him that he shouldn't use his hidden powers and techniques if unnecessary. Actually, before he came back home, George told Shiine not to let the others know what he has learned in Covertia unless it is needed

'Looks like the teleporting reason is out of the my choices, I've got to think something else!', looking at his feet that were nervously clattering at the floor, he waited for some seconds to gather courage. Once that's done, he looked directly to the eyes of the ex-king.

"Your highness, I believe that it won't be necessary anymore, you see since the last four years, I've made myself strong both physically and mentally. I assure you that by the time I went home, I will not be as tired as you originally thought I would."

"Nonsense boy, I have handled the position as king for forty years and it made me immensely tired from all the work everyday! We wouldn't want our youngest advisor make himself sick do we?"

By this time, the ex-king is now standing and walking towards a pile of books in the corner of the room, his back facing Shiine and looking interested in one of them.

'Some other approach then', Shiine thought, becoming nervous at every second that passed.

"But your highness, you see, seeing that I am now working closer to my home, I thought that I would finally get a chance to be with my family for sometime. I've missed them terribly, not to mention that my little sister would throw another fit if she ever discovers that I will not be staying at home this time."

The ex-king becomes silent for a while. Shiine could swear that the old man looked nervous for a second at his words but decided against it since Chacha's grandfather's back is facing him. But after closing the book that ex-king is currently looking at, he faced the younger lad with a serious face.

"I've already talked to your father at that one Shiine. He said that he will agree only if you like the arrangement."

'Yes!'

"But, when I told him that you might push yourself to the limit, he becomes concerned of your well-being. I am sure that he knows you well because after some thinking, he decided to agree to my proposition; maybe your father thought that you would actually tire yourself out. He reasoned that since you now lived closer to your home, visiting you here will be easier too. Your sister seems to love the idea of visiting you here."

Shiine's face faulted after hearing that, he felt trapped once again. _'So, my family already knew about these arrangements, I wonder why they didn't tell me"._ He is quickly running out of excuses. Now, even using Prism as an escape goat evaporated. He has to think fast!

"Is that so…" the only thing that Shiine could say, buying himself some time, but…

"I thought that you would love the idea sonny boy!" the ex-king cut his myriad of thoughts.

'Wait! What does he mean by that?' he thought, trying fervently to control an upcoming blush, but then quickly got a hold of himself. '_Of course, Chacha's grandpa might normally talk like that, he has to be, there's no other reason for it'_. The ex-king didn't seem to notice his reaction yet because he continued on what he is saying.

"I knew that you've missed my grand daughter and Riiya. That is why I really thought that you'll be delighted to know that you are free to live here!"

'_Oh no! What can I say to that? I can't tell him that I am trying to hide away from them! They'll know the truth!'_ he sighed internally_, 'I guess there's no other way around it now'_. Shiine gave up from trying. He know that if he made other excuses after what the king just said, it will only make him suspicious and not to mention defensive.

Simply put, Shiine is trapped, and there is no way of escape. Hiding the reluctance in his voice, he answered.

"Yes, of course I miss them. I'm honored your highness for your family's hospitality, thank you very much"

With this, Chacha's grandfather beamed.

**o0o**

**Author's Notes**:

What will happen when Shiine moved in the castle? You just have to wait for the next chapter! I've made Shiine somehow naïve here, because what I have noticed in the anime, somehow, he always got himself confused at times to the most normal occurrences.

Well, because I am quite intrigued, I decided to look for some information about Shiine and discovered that his father's name is actually Access; his mother is nameless as well as Chacha's family. Maybe, I haven't looked well enough, so if anyone would like to supply me with their names please do so in your reviews.

Much to my surprise, I also discovered that Akazukin Chacha also has a manga (duh! It should be obvious from the start stupid!) But, I am surprised to know that the anime and the manga are different from one another. Just to make it clear to the readers, I am following the anime series since I've never saw the manga. But in later chapters, I might mix some manga info here.

Oh, and before I forgot, Suzu, the little ninja is known as Orin in other translations. It is just that when the anime is dubbed here in our country way back, she is called Suzu.

Anyways, I would like to say sorry if anyone anticipated that I will tell the story of Shiine's training in Covertia. I would, eventually, but I am thinking that I will make it in the form of flashbacks. And I would like to thank **Patzmelody** for giving her review. Her review brought back my energy in continuing the story, not only that, she brought back the happy feeling whenever I wrote this one.

Don't forget to review! I would really like to know what you think with this one. The review button is just down there people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

**Author's Notes: **I would like to say thank you to the couple of people who reviewed here so far. I really am thankful, they made me want to continue writing this story. ** IL0VEAnime65, **i would like to thank you, it made me smile when you threatened me in your reviews... I never expected that I will actually love it when people will threaten me the way you did. Anyway peeps, enjoy!

**Loving from Afar**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**Chapter 3**

This is the first day of Shiine's job as an advisor to the king. Sporting his usual clothes of white long sleeved shirt with its ever so characteristic hood he has been known to and a crisp royal blue slacks. He arrived in his office even before the clock chimed eight in the morning. So far, there are only two to three people who are early birds like him. He decided to proceed in his private office.

Although he is known as a royal advisor, the king gave him many leeways because of his age. Unlike the other advisors who wore different regal uniforms, the only thing that will make the other residents of the kingdom know his position is a unique pendant, a ring and pin, which he uses as an accessory that contains the symbol of the royal family.

Just before nine, he went out of his office with folders in his hands. His intended destination is the king's conference hall where a meeting with the king together with the rest of the advisors will take place. As what King Carlos predicted, Shiine became one of the busiest people of the kingdom. He is full of ideas and serious about it as well.

Knowing that the young lad wanted to prove himself toward the other advisors, the king let the youngest one, time to speak his propositions and ideas. It really amazed him that on their first subject, and considering that the young lad is new to this stuff, Shiine quickly gained the respect and attention he needed from the other advisors. It is quite spectacular just to imagine how on earth did the young lad worked out the even the tiniest details of his proposition in just one hour of work. He wouldn't dare imagine how much more this young man could do if he would work longer.

The people inside the conference room didn't notice the time as it fly by that morning. All of them are even surprised when they heard the clock chimed at twelve noon, signaling the end of the meeting. With last minute details, the group of men and women slowly came out of the conference room feeling energized.

The day went by smoothly. Shiine didn't even notice that the day has finally ended when the clock in his office stroked five in the afternoon. He is so absorbed in his work.

Arching his brows, Shiine suddenly looked up from the scrolls laid on his working table and turned to the creaking door. It opened, bearing the Princess's figure. "Shiine!" she said cheerily, her melodious voice filling the whole room.

"Chacha, it's a surprise to see you visit" said Shiine, turning his gaze to his newly arrived guest. He knew that the slim princess will pass by his door. He felt her calming aura nearing him. He could actually feel everyone's aura in the castle and know exactly who and where they are. It just never occurred to him that the princess will actually visit him, in his private office.

"I was told by my father that you did a spectacular job with the advisors this morning", said Chacha as she opened the door without even knocking, hoping that she would surprise her busy friend, but to her disappointment, it looks like her handsome friend didn't even gave any indication of surprise.

"Oh, it's nothing special, really" he timidly replied without looking at her.

Shiine then paused in whatever he is doing, looking at the princess with blank eyes as if he's in a trance, then shook his head as if trying to clear his hazy mind.

Seeing this, Chacha pursed her lips; Shiine is working too hard for someone who is only on their first day on the job. Whether he just wants to show off to the others or to prove his worth or in any number of reasons she could think of, Chacha decided that her friend needed to rest for the day.

She sat on one of the settee in the office thinking of ways to distract her genius friend. Unknown to her, her mere presence in the room is distraction enough for the dashing lad.

Shiine pretended to continue his work. It irked him just to feel Chacha's presence in his office. He fought the urge to blush as he knows that his beloved princess is staring at him. He refused to stare back or even dare look at her, he refused look at those expressive eyes for the fear of drowning into them. He is scared, scared that if he looked towards her, all his emotions will go haywire.

The two continued the on their awkward silence. Chacha then tried to think of ways to distract her best friend in working; she really tried hard because it is amusing to see her face lightening up after a second then sulking after the next. On the other hand, Shiine pretend in continuing his work. Concentrating in his work proved to be quite useless whenever the princess is around him. He had read the sentences of the documents he is holding now ten times already, yet not a word really sunk in his brain.

Then, Shiine felt something different. He felt another familiar presence going to pass through his door. _'At last, the much needed break from this blissful torture!'_ Shiine know exactly who it is, Riiya, one of the head knights, although he don't want his presence whenever he is with Chacha, at this particular time, he would prefer this diversion in order to escape Chacha's scrutinizing eyes. His hands are starting to sweat from nervousness.

He thought that Riiya might just be passing by, feeling that his presence is at a fast pace. He could not let him pass, even if he will be just using his blue-haired friend distract himself from her. He abruptly stopped working and looked alert, much to Chacha's surprise, and quickly stood up from his chair and dash towards to door.

Much to everyone's amazement, at the exact time that Shiine opened the door, Riiya is just in front of it, his hand in mid-air on his quest to knock on the door.

"What the-… You know that I'm here?" asked the baffled Riiya.

"Shiine, how did you exactly do that?" asked Chacha, astonished at the sudden display.

At that time, Shiine have sweat drops at the back of his head. What a distraction Chacha proved to be. Just because his princess is there in front of him and not to mention, staring, he defied all rational thoughts and just let his friends know one of his talents that he desperately don't want anyone in the castle to know. _'Maybe, I could still get out of this'._

"Oh that! Heh he, well you see guys, I heard someone running very fast in the hall. I just thought that something might have happened that's why I quickly stood up. It is just a coincidence that I opened the door just in time for Riiya".

Shiine chuckled at his excuse, thinking that if he is back in Covertia, although the number of people who reside there are just a handful, most of them would look at him suspiciously at every odd action, knowing fully well the potential of one another whenever it comes to magic. But what he told his best friends isn't exactly a lie. Although he didn't tell them about his talent in sensing people, it is true that he heard hurried footsteps down the hall, followed by some clanking noise and he doesn't exactly know that Riiya will stop at his door.

"Wow! I didn't know that you trained your other senses too! That's awesome!" Riiya exclaimed, clueless as always. He went inside Shiine's office after Shiine opened the door for him.

"No Riiya," Chacha interjected, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I think that your footsteps are just too noisy, in fact, I heard it too, and Shiine just reacted faster than me", she said standing up too.

"Yeah Riiya, I guess the armor that you are wearing right now is just too noisy that everybody could hear it for at least 50 feet away", Shiine said dryly, sarcasm evident in his voice. He is glad that at last, the tension he is experiencing just some moments ago is now gone, all thanks to Riiya.

"Anyway Riiya, would you care to tell me about your visit here today? It looks to me that you are quite eager to come here." Shiine put a placid smile on his face, he has a suspicion that Riiya came dashing all the way up to his door just because, for some reason, he became aware that Chacha is here with him.

"Oh, nothing much really…" Riiya then looked down, hiding his blushing face. It looks like Shiine's suspicions are correct. Then, Riiya looked at his dark haired best friend, a look of astonishment in his face.

'_And it looks like Riiya has grown up! He quickly caught up with my line of thinking! Maybe he is not as naïve as he used to be.'_

Shiine is not really sure if he should be happy with this new revelation or not. If Riiya is not that naïve anymore, he would quickly figure out what he felt towards Chacha, add to that, Riiya will surely be competitive about it, which comes naturally to a boy who could easily transform himself into a wolf. He is not counting on that one, even though he restrain himself from showing his feelings for the blonde princess, his heart will be pounded into a million pieces if he ever saw his princess receiving affection from another man.

"Grandpa told me to call you. He said that since office hours are now over, you might want to see your new room here in the castle."

"Oh, right… Would you two like to accompany me then?"

"Of course!" Shiine's other two friends beamed, and punch in the air upward as they did so, just like the old times.

**o0o**

'_Remind me again why, oh why did I have to ask them to come along?'_

Shiine whined to himself. He never knew what in the world came over him when he invited the princess to come along too. That was his mistake; he never thought that just talking casually with her will make his insides scream for more. His heart pounded strongly inside his chest whenever he heard her melodious voice, it just amazed him for a fact that his two companions don't notice it.

He silently thanked Riiya. If not for his blue-haired friend's presence in there, he fears that he might not utter even a single and intelligible word with her.

But one thing is for sure, he knew that he have to be careful whenever he is with Riiya. He proved himself to be quite perceptive now. If he won't be careful, Riiya will surely caught up with the hidden desires of his heart.

But he chastised himself for that. Why is he worried about being a serious rival to Riiya when it comes to the princess? Didn't he just decide when he first left their home to restrain his feelings for the princess already? The fact that Riiya might court the princess is highly possible. He shouldn't care, should he?

Shiine just sigh his confusion, deciding that he should let the matter to rest for now knowing that it is too dangerous to think about these matters whenever he is with companions, these two in particular. He might blurt out whatever he is thinking about with the slightest provocation.

"Shiine my boy!"

To say the least, Shiine was startled with the voice that brought him out of his reverie. Looking around, he was startled to find himself on one of the royal wings in the castle. Had he been out of it that long? _'Wait a minute, what are we doing here exactly!'_

"Glad to see that you are finally back here with us Shiine. You might be confused, seeing that we are here in the royal wing." Chacha unfortunately saw the confused look in Shiine's face, but didn't seem to be concerned, instead, she just flashed him one of her friendly smiles.

"You must be confused… us too. But I'm sure grandpa has a good explanation for all of this", she whispered as they near the hearing range of the ex-king. Strange enough, Riiya is just quiet at their side.

On their way to the princess's grandfather, the three passed a grand white door, Chacha looked fidgety at that moment. Shiine was about to ask her when the princess was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

After hugging his own granddaughter, Lord Genus released Chacha then turned to the two young men in front of him. "I see that you brought my granddaughter too Riiya, excellent thinking! It would save me time for further explanations!"

Shiine and Chacha looked at each other, confused.

"I see that you're both confused. I summoned our youngest advisor here to see his quarters in the castle after all. But here you are, finding yourselves in the royal wing!" the ex-king smiled then continued.

"Why don't we talk about these matters over a cup of tea in the veranda you just passed," said the old man, he trudge on the place he is talking about, not giving the youngsters any time to complain.

As they sat themselves in the chairs Riiya began to eat the food in his plate instantly, much to everyone's surprise. But then, Shiine wanted to start the discussion as soon as they recovered from their shock.

"My Lord, would you kindly explain to us what you are meaning to say about just a minute ago?"

Lord Genus stared at him, looking shocked at the young one's blunt interrogation.

"Ah… yes, yes… Well you see Shiine; we just received some information about someone wanting to threat the life of my beloved granddaughter here" he stated motioning to his granddaughter sitting in-between them at the round coffee table.

"Wha-… What do you mean grandpa?" Chacha trembled; she cannot believe that someone actually wanted to harm her.

"The castle has received information from one of our reliable sources that some organization wanted to harm your future my dear granddaughter, seeing that you are the only heir of our kingdom… to tell you the truth, I don't exactly know what their plans are, and we haven't verified these claims yet, but all the same, I want Chacha to be safe and away from harm."

"But Grandpa, I can protect myself very well, you know that I can! I don't need any guards at my side," for the first time in years, Shiine saw his princess furious, not wanting to accept the fact that her life is actually in danger.

"Yeah Chacha, in fact, you don't need the guards, I told grandpa here that you don't need them and that you will be angry at that", for the first time since Riiya started to eat, he said something.

'_That's the second time Riiya said grandpa to his highness, either that they become familiar throughout the years that I've been gone or there is something much more here',_ Shiine thought.

"Yes, yes… and I was outraged when your friend here told that to me, but then, Riiya here refreshed my memories about your adventures when you're still young, I eased, remembering those facts. But still, you have your best friends there to support you all the way", when he said that, Chacha's face crumpled, earning a nervous laugh from her grandfather.

"That's where Shiine here came into the picture", the crumpled face of his granddaughter suddenly turned into a look of confusion after the ex-king said it.

"And what is my role here your highness?" piped in Shiine with closed eyes and calmly sip his tea.

"I would like to ask you if you would be kind enough to be the personal guard of my granddaughter. I know that I am asking much of you already. But Seravi himself recommended you to me. He said that you are more than capable in handling the position."

Shiine stopped in whatever he is doing right at that time. He started choking at his own tea.

"Oh Shiine! Are you okay?" Chacha stood up instantly, and came to his side.

Chacha looked after him in concern, and gently pat his back in hope to make him feel better. If only she knew what she's doing only made Shiine blush. The other two just stared at them, not even bothering to do anything. If only his princess is not that close to him and did not cover his view of the other two, he could swear that he saw an amused smirk in both men. He just guessed that what he just did in front of them must be really amusing, totally beneath a man in position is supposed to act. He never thought that it is because of something more.

After regaining his lost composure and assuring the princess again and again that he is fine, Shiine looked at Lord Genus, his tone business like.

"Why me? Why not one of the knights? I am quite sure that they could easily fill the position you are looking for, in fact, Riiya here could easily do the job for you."

Shiine thought that what he said might sound rude, he might even hurt other's feelings in the process. But, he has to. Much to his gusto to aid and guard the princess, his brain told him to do otherwise, instinctively telling him to get away from this situation because it will shatter him if he ever accepted the job the ex-king is offering him right now.

"Yeah I would Shiine, if only I am not leading an army of soldiers and helping them train!" said Riiya while rolling his eyes, "And besides you are much nearer to Chacha that is why I agreed in Seravi's suggestion. Besides, who do you know would Chacha approve if not the two of us", he said as an afterthought.

"Well I have a job to do too Riiya", Shiine said annoyed already, but trying his best to maintain his cool façade. He can't believe he is losing an argument with Riiya of all things!

"Yes you do have an important job Shiine," finally, the ex-king interjected, in the process cooling the heating argument between the two best friends.

"But you see, Riiya has to be in the field to prepare for anything that might happen in the future… right, for anything that might happen", the ex-king chuckled nervously at that. "That's is why we chose you because you are the only person, except for Riiya, that we are confident enough to assure that my granddaughter is safe from any bodily harm. Don't worry about any of the works you might leave behind as an advisor, I'm sure that my granddaughter's welfare must be prioritized of all things. Leave those boring stuff to those old and graying men!" the ex-king stated quickly.

'_Wow! I was suddenly demoted and become the princess's bodyguard! And on my first day too!' _Shiine kid himself, deciding that he doesn't have any choice in the matter. He might fear that his heart will be smashed into tiny little pieces, but he wouldn't leave his princess in danger! But before Shiine could say anything, Chacha cut-in in their conversation, her face sad.

"Don't worry about me Shiine, I… I could protect myself! You know me, and I even got better in my magic too! You don't have to worry about anything", she said trying her best to be cheerful in her situation. But everyone saw right through her. Chacha really is a bad liar and a bad actress to boot. Her feelings are just like an open window where everyone could just see into.

Seeing her expression, Shiine become angry with himself, annoyed that he brought such sadness in her. He could easily help her, at least that fact is true, but he chose to be selfish and in the end, hurting his beloved in the process.

Stomping his hand hard on the table, he stood up, looking at Chacha in the eye. Any trace of nervousness in his situation, gone, only to be replaced by softness and decisiveness. Whatever the consequence this action will take now, he knows that he wouldn't feel any regret in choosing to protect his secret beloved.

"Of course Chacha, we are very well aware that you could protect yourself, but, it wouldn't hurt if I will guard you will it? Unless someone might get angry with our current circumstances…", with that, Shiine looked meaningfully at Riiya who is just too happy in munching the rest of the cookies in the table.

Chacha was taken aback with her dark-haired best friend said. The tone that he used to tell her that he will protect her rocked some unknown feelings inside of her. Those feelings made her feel something she is alien to, what exactly is it? Happiness? Anticipation? Excitement? Giddiness? She gave up… It's no use if she assessed her feelings now, maybe, she'll figure it out later.

"Ok, and Shiine, thank you for deciding to protect me…" was Chacha's quiet reply, still confused about the mixture of feelings she is experiencing.

"GOOD! GOOD! I'm glad that this matter is settled.", Lord Genus exclaimed, too happy.

Just right after the ex-king's exclamation, they heard a beeping sound. Everyone in the table looked around, finding its source, all their heads turned into one direction, Chacha… Her communicator telling her that her mother wants to talk to her. (Remember the compact communicator Queen Bessie gave to her?)

Chacha then popped up her communicator, and sure enough, the image of her mother appeared before her.

"Chacha", her mother started, "Could you go over here in the gardens and fetch Riiya with you?"

"Alright mom! Riiya is here with me now; we'll be there as soon as possible".

After excusing themselves from her grandfather and Shiine, Chacha and Riiya walked out of the royal wing. Just right after the two left, Lord Genus stood up and looked eagerly at the young advisor turned bodyguard.

"Well my boy, let me guide you to your room", he said smiling.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, more things are going to happen in the next chapter people! Please don't forget to review! I really need reviews on this one, he he… pretty please? The review button is just down there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

**Loving from Afar**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**Chapter 4**

Lord Genus went to the general direction Shiine and his friends are going to just before he ambushed them. After just a little further of walking, they came up to a huge white door, same as the one they passed before. Lord Genus left him hurriedly on his own in front of it, saying that it will be his quarters, excusing himself by saying that he must be somewhere else.

Shiine thought that he is going to sleep in a big room since he will be staying in the royal wing, he thought right. But upon entering, he never imagined his room to be this grand. There was even a separate dressing room attached to it, with a large bathroom off of that, and another connecting door led to still another bedroom, which, to his shock, he realized was the princess's bedroom. She'd been put in the gentleman's half of the royal bedroom suites. Why? Surely, the palace had other rooms for guests; he knows many of them existed even without looking at the palace's plan.

This wouldn't do, must be a mistake, and he would have to tell Lord Genus just as soon as he calm his nerves. To accomplish that, he sat down on the edge of the bed but oddly enough, he felt excited and happy emotions dwell inside him. But he knows he should not support those feelings.

'_I can't let myself get close to her again like the last time. I can't, it would be too painful… I'm not going to put myself in that same torture.'_

Shiine stood up from the bed; his eyes focused and readied himself to talk to Lord Genus.

'_Now, all I need to do is to find his Excellency's aura and I'm ready to go. _He concentrated_… _and after several seconds,_ 'Right, so he's in the Royal library, I'll go there now.'_

Shiine teleported himself out and into an isolated place in the palace gardens that is nearest to the Royal library. He did this so that no one else would see him if he ever landed. He wouldn't like it if anyone in the palace would see him just appear at some place out of nowhere. He then walked towards the library where he felt the aura of the old king.

As he strode towards the gardens, he saw Chacha and Riiya talking near the entrance of the labyrinth in the royal garden. Something tugged inside him upon seeing the sight, but nonetheless, he ignored it. He knew he feels jealous, but he also know that he couldn't act on his own emotions. He wouldn't dare near his two best friends this time, afraid to be hurt further.

'_I'm such a coward'. _Shaking his head, Shiine just proceeded to continue his walk towards the library, bothered.

He spotted the royal library just in front of him. It's big and it contains most of the information and ancient text in the kingdom. Outside, it looks just like an Old Catholic church, minus the statues of saints and the cross. Above the door lays a glass insignia of the royal family.

Shiine opened the door and went indoors. Inside, Shiine was surprised to see that the library actually has three storeys and has a tall ceiling where light could pass through because of the transparent glass material. The middle of the three storey library is void; through it, Shiine could see the three floors. There are large number of books and shelves, old tables and chairs could also be found on the different parts of the library. The sight made Shiine smile. This is actually the first time he went inside the Royal library, and he knows this will be one of his most favorite places in the castle.

After admiring the whole library from the ground, Shiine then proceeded to where he feels Lord Genus's aura. He easily found him, sitting comfortably in one of the soft settee in the library, reading a book.

"Ughhmm", Shiine cleared his throat, hoping to get attention from the older man.

"Excuse me your highness…" he paused, waiting for some indication if the old man noticed him.

Slowly, Lord Genus looked away from the book he is reading, and looked towards the man who interrupted him from his reading. To his surprise, he saw Shiine in front of him, looking anxious about something he clearly knew of. _'Darn. I thought I will not see him until Dinner! How did he know where I am that fast anyway?!' _Although reluctant, he knows that he have no other choice but to talk to the young magician.

"Yes Shiine? Is there something that you'd want to discuss with me?"

"Yes your highness and I am very sorry to interrupt your reading," Shiine said, bowing his head in apology.

"Why don't you sit sown there Shiine, and maybe relax a bit. You're too stiff! If you carry on like that the girls in the kingdom would stay away from you!" Lord Genus's chided, chuckling a bit with his own joke.

Shiine sat down immediately, wanting to discuss the subject he came for before the sun went down. He has to have another room for the night or who knows what he might do!

"Lord Genus, ummm, you see, I think there has been some confusion in my sleeping quarters."

"Huh?" the ex-king looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by that my boy?"

"I think, I have been placed in the wrong room. I think your highness, I have been placed in the princess's adjoining bedroom", at that, he particularly looked at the lord's book in hand, trying hard not to blush.

Lord Genus faced him squarely, but his eyes seem to pass through Shiine's body. He doesn't look as if he is seeing the younger man right now, as if he's mind is else where…

"Your highness?" Shiine asked cautiously.

The ex-king bolts up quickly after hearing the younger man's quiet voice as if he just waked up from his stupor. "Oh! Right, right… your sleeping quarters. Well Shiine, I want you to know that you are situated accordingly, that is the room you are supposed to make your room. It will make your job a lot easier, since it will give you full access on the Chacha if ever she will be in trouble."

"B-B-But!!!! That's unacceptable! It might bring shame to the royal family if word goes out!"

Shiine shouted furiously at Lord Genus, with a deep red blush adorning his face. He can't believe this is happening to him! He just couldn't decide if luck is on his side or does lady fate is playing games with him. Guarding the princess is torture enough for him but why? Why do they have to share one room?!

Then it hit him, what Lord Genus said makes perfect sense. It will give him the opportunity to guard her much better with the idea. But he is not brought up this way and if the whole castle would know it, the princess's reputation will be put in jeopardy.

"Don't worry Shiine, everything will be okay if the people know that the reason you are always by her side is because you are protecting her. They wouldn't need to know that you stay in the same room as my granddaughter. I know that you'll find a way to do something about that"

Shiine shoulders sagged by an inch, not wanting to let anyone see his frustration inside. He's sure if his highness will see it, he might laugh at him because of it. There is only one thing to confirm about his current circumstances.

"Do King Carlos and Queen Bessie know this already?" was his quiet consent.

With his answer, Lord Genus beamed, understanding that he already conceded.

"Of course they will agree! There might be some discussion about both your arrangements but I'm sure they'll agree!"

Shiine then sit up straight in his chair. His weariness in the situation, gone and he instantly become alert.

"So they didn't know about it yet?" he asked making sure.

"He he, yes… don't worry my boy, I'm sure we'll cover it at dinner."

**o0o**

Dinner with the royal family that night has been good. His father is also present in it. He anticipated that the king would be furious at the sleeping arrangement with his daughter, knowing that in is quite unpleasant if the whole kingdom will know the fact that he will be staying in a room with a direct link to the princess's bedroom and also the fact that there is a possibility that the youngest advisor might take advantage of the situation. Shiine thought that surely, the king and queen will object.

But to his amazement, neither his highness nor his queen objected in the arrangement. They are confident with him that he will not do anything naughty and that they just want to get an assurance from him that no one except the people involved know about it, which is not a problem to him, because he doesn't want anyone to know either. He is aware that he could just go to the farthest end of the castle and teleport to get to his room.

However, Shiine found it somehow very vexing on the fact that they could just say things like that without actually mulling much thought about it. But, he doesn't want to complain. He knows for a fact that they are just like that since the beginning, yet they made it look like such an advantage. The country on which they are ruling is stronger now, if ever he wonders about some proof on their sanity.

The problem is, he doesn't know if he could trust himself not to do anything wrong. He is well aware of his strong attraction toward princess Chacha, he even entertained the fact that maybe, what he's currently feeling is love, true love. And the fact that he and the princess will be sharing the same room until the reported threat is over. Hopefully, it will not last long; he will make sure of it. And after that, he knew that he will return to his old job, as one of the king's advisor. If that plan happened, then, he will do everything in his power to avoid her, being the coward that he is.

He entered the bathroom, where the connecting door to the princess's sleeping quarters could be found, and knocked. After hearing a quiet come in, he entered.

Inside the room, Shiine found Chacha sitting on her bed, in her night clothes and apparently, preparing herself to sleep. He unconsciously gulped at the sight. Sure, the princess might not be wearing something provocative; she wore the type of nightclothes she usually wore when they are still children. But, being the young man that he is, he is aware of the raging hormones inside of him.

'_I have to do this fast'_

"Umm… excuse me princess…"

"Shiine, you don't have to be so formal when it's just us! As a matter of fact, you don't even have to call me princess! Just plain Chacha would be fine. Like what you always do when we're kids!"

"But Chacha! What will everybody say if they hear me call you like that?" he half-complained, half-whined.

"Why would that be a problem Shiine? Riiya always call me by my name, you should too, and you're one of my best friends after all." She saw him about to protest, "No more buts Shiine! I'm warning you!" the princess said decidedly, pointing her finger in the air as if lecturing him when she saw him about to protest again.

"All right, if that's what you wish Chacha" he beamed, liking the way he utter her name. "Anyway, I'm just here to put this device here in your room," he said while showing her a small black button sticker.

"What is that?" the princess said while she closed in on the young prodigy. She looked at the thing on his hand.

"This is a security sticker I made. It will tell me if something is wrong or bad happened in this room once I've placed it. Now, where do you think will be the most inconspicuous place I could put this to? Do you have any idea?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh! I know the perfect place for it!" she said as she snatched the black button from Shiine's hand and went to her bed. She jumped in and put the sticker on the middle of her queen size bed's head rest. After putting it there, the small sticker looked like it is just like a decoration; it blended well with the bed's intricate designs.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, good job Chacha!" he said while smiling. "Now, Chacha, take this" he said, handing the princess a thin white gold bracelet with a single ruby, "This bracelet is important, with this, you could call me if you need help anywhere, anytime, just by thinking about me, needing my support."

"Oh! I see, so if I would think for example, '_Shiine help!',_ then you would immediately come to my rescue?" she asked curious.

"Precisely. And one more thing, this bracelet could change form. It could be a bracelet or a ring if you want it to. I made it so that the people around won't think very much of it"

"Wow! That's so cool! You're so smart Shiine!"

"Listen Chacha, this is very important, I have two things I want you to promise me"

"Huh? What is it Shiine?"

"One is that I don't want anyone to know that this…" he said as he points his finger on the bracelet, "is a security device, remember that this is for your own benefit, I made this so that you will not be too annoyed with my presence around you all day"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I want you to be around?"

"You don't want me to be around you on your private business wouldn't you?"

"Uhh… of course not! And the second one?"

"I don't want anyone to know that the bracelet could change into a ring. Okay?"

"Okay, but why?"

"I don't want anyone to be suspicious of it… Remember Chacha, only the two of us should know its use, is that clear?"

"Okay Shiine! I understand. But about the button sticker, could everyone know about it?" she asked, her eyes darting at her bed's head board.

"Yes, but only for the people who knew the circumstances."

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there! Fourth chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait.Anyway, I would like to thank **IL0VEAnime65 **for her review, now I know that some threats could be pleasing. I hope that you'll keep reviewing! Another person that I would like to thank is **Patzmelody**,your continuous patronage and faithful reviews, your review kept me writing, thank you very much.

Another thing, people, could you please review? Pretty please? It will boost up my confidence if I would see some more reviews. Tell me what you think, even it is just one word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Akazukin Chacha.

**Loving from Afar**

By: Enigmatic Ice

**Chapter 5**

"Oh teacher Seravi he's so adorable!" Chacha exclaimed. Today the two of them are visiting their teacher in Mochi-mochi mountain.

Hearing this, Shiine looked back to Chacha and Seravi who are busy cooing the baby. Then, he quickly averted his eyes to the baby boy, Koyuu, on Chacha's arms. The little bundle of joy was gaping up at the princess, making curious expressions as the blonde princess smiles down at him.

"Teacher Seravi and teacher Dorothy is so lucky to have an angel like him." Chacha looked up at her teacher who only grinned at him. "Would you like to hold her, Shiine?" asked Chacha thoughtfully, smiling brightly as Koyuu stretch out his little hands in front of him. She lifted her gaze to Shiine, "Would you?"

Taking a step back, Shiine neither said nor did anything, his face is a mixture of something that wanted to but can't.

"Go on Shiine", Dorothy chided softly.

"But…"

"Don't tell me that after all this time, you don't know how to handle a baby" Seravi teased.

"Uhhh…"

"Or maybe, you do…" he added, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Seravi, Shiine here can't possibly know on how to handle Koyuu, although he has a younger sister; he is still currently staying with me at that time."

Understanding dawned on to the princess. Slowly, she came near him.

"Ahhh… But Chacha, I don't…"

"Now, fold your arms," the princess instructed, knowing exactly what Shiine was going to say. Seravi and Dorothy just watched in the background, amused at the situation as they see the young sorcerer obliged, though a little awkward.

"Relax Shiine, he won't bite…" when shine looked ready, the princess handed the baby carefully, setting Koyuu cautiously in Shiine's arms. "Now don't handle him to tight and relax a little. She might get uncomfortable" the princess instructed amusement quite evident in her voice.

"Look Shiine, our son seems to like you", Dorothy pointed, a motherly smile grazing her features.

Shiine's face looked nervously around the people around him. Then, he tore his eyes to the baby. Koyuu did seem to like him and doesn't look uncomfortable in his hold. Knowing this, he let out a sigh of relief, but his eyes widened however when Chacha came in front of him and began playing with the baby. He held his breath, beginning to be aware of her scent. Shiine can feel his heart beat faster and he felt a shiver in his spine when the princess came in close proximity.

But Shiine didn't say anything though; whatever he felt at the moment in the presence of the golden haired princess mustn't show. But he gulped and his Adam's apple move down as Chacha's hair brushed against his nose. Being too close to Chacha sure feels like some sweet torture.

"I would love to have a baby as cute as you…" she cooed the little baby while feeling its little hands. The statement made Shiine blush as he began to imagine on how her babies might look like.

"Then why don't you make one?" Seravi interjected as he smiled mischievously toward his apprentice.

"Yeah darling, I'm sure your babies would look really cute," supported Dorothy, but put a finger under her chin, mulling about something, "But I wonder who the father will be?" she asked but then she looked at Shiine sharply, making him look down, his face beet red.

"Oh! I don't mean it like that teacher Dorothy. You see I am just too young to have babies and…"

"Shiine here would be a nice candidate," Seravi answered his wife as he calmly sip his tea. This statement earned him a grin from his wife but an embarrassed and blushing faces from both the young adults. Both can't look at each other's eyes.

"Yes, I know that they will produce some cute little munchkins…" he said as if he knew it would happen.

"Teacher Seravi, stop it…" Shiine reproached the green haired magician, his face still flushed from all the teasing. "You must not joke about stuff like that, and besides, it's making both of us… well, ummm… uncomfortable", he said as he looked toward the princess through the side of his eyes. The baby in Shiine's seems to enjoy his discomfort a little more as Koyuu laughed softly, as if the little baby understood the situation.

"Why?" Seravi asked, "Both of you are of legal age to marry. Surely, there is no harm there as far as I could see…" he pressed a little further.

"You know Seravi; I think that Shiine here is not yet ready to have a family. He is probably too busy, because of his job and all… being too busy won't make a happy family, remember that Shiine", his wife interjected, already lecturing her young apprentice.

"But of course, all of that will change once he got married, I know because that's what happened to me!" but then he paused, "Forgive me for saying this you two, but if I didn't know better, I would think that you look like a happy family"

Looking uncertain, the princess looked at her teacher, who was wearing a smile. On his side is his wife who rested her face on the palm of her hands while looking at both of them. "Do we really look like parents now?"

"Oh it's not that darling!" Dorothy answered quickly, her hand going up and down. "It's just that… well, ummm…" she looked at her husband for help.

"It's because you both looked nice together"

With this the two flushed once again.

**o0o**

A smile on the princess's lips, Shiine noted was a strained one. And Shiine too felt embarrassed and if one would look close enough, a giant sweat drop could be seen at the back of his head as the coach took the two of them away from Seravi's cottage to the castle. For as soon as his teacher Dorothy and teacher Seravi's teasing about the two of them mellowed down a little bit, their friends came into the cottage to pay some visit to the couple.

Riiya came first, wearing his normal clothes for a change, he came barging in with a chest, saying that the king and queen requested for him to deliver it to the couple before he go home for some day off. He immediately asked for food after he saw the baby. Next Marin came, almost at the same time as Riiya does, and to Shiine's surprise, his wolf friend doesn't seem to avoid her like a plague now, in fact under his observation, Riiya seems to be very friendly around her now, he figured, maybe it's because she isn't sticking to Riiya like glue now. Then Riiya's grandfather Adon came, which came lifting some chopped logs for the couple.

It was a really nice reunion for the gang. Although in Shiine's opinion it would be nicer if Grandpa Adon wouldn't drop some hints, about him and Chacha, wanting the two of them to be together. Marin also didn't help his situation; instead she supported every teasing they got. Shiine expected it to be a very normal behavior considering it's her, since as far as he remembers; she wants the princess out of her way to make Riiya hers. He just hopes that somehow, the princess wouldn't be offended and he hopes that the princess is still naïve so that she wouldn't understand the things those people are saying.

It is almost a relief on Shiine's part to see the coach that will take them back to the castle. True, the two of them could just poof in some brooms and fly away from the cottage to escape, but, considering the princess' position now, they can't. Besides, leaving the cottage like that is impolite.

But the teasing didn't stop there, even when the carriage is taking them away, he could still hear some hoots and cheer from their friends. Grandpa Adon is worse because of his loud and big voice that seems to tease Chacha and him even if they are far away now.

"Wow! I thought they wouldn't stop teasing us!" the princess exclaimed. Shiine noted that the princess isn't that naïve anymore, but pleased at the fact the she is a good sport.

"Well, I think they just missed having us around. You know them" Shiine said, trying to control his blush (key word, _'tried'_). Surely, being alone with the princess inside the carriage make him feel like he's trapped, but now, he doesn't care about that, all he wants to do is not to make a fool of himself and say something stupid in front of her.

"Shiine, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a lot lately" the princess inquired as she stood up and stand in front of the young advisor, feeling his forehead, "are you sick?"

"N-No Chacha! Well… maybe I'm just stressed ou-…"

Before finishing, the carriage gave a big jolt made by some hollow pit on the ground. This made the princess off her balance.

"Ooff"

"Watch OUT!"

Shiine closed his eyes anticipating a crash from the princess. To his surprise, the princess landed directly in front of him. Chacha ended up sitting in his lap, her hand is place at his nape while the other stays still on his chest, her head also rest in his broad chest with her eyes closed, as if she's also waiting for her fall.

But much to Shiine's surprise, he found both his arms circling around the princess's waist, securing her in their current position. _'I unconsciously saved her'_, was his only thought. He saw the princess's face closer this time and was awed by what he saw. The princess's face is a look of perfection when seen more closely, she has a very nice pair of eyes, although closed, Shiine could imagine them open, looking at him with adoration. However, his eyes stayed longer in her lips, those luscious pink lips that seem to beg him to kiss and made them red. To make matters simple, Shiine is hypnotized by those pretty pink lips.

"I'm very sorry for the bump your highness, my lord" said the footman as he looked back at his passengers, but ended up speechless at the display he saw.

Chacha and Shiine heard the footman and realized their current position. But it's too late, the said man saw them and let out a loud gasp, confirming that he saw the two of them thus making the coachman stop the carriage immediately to see what's wrong. However, upon stopping the carriage, before the coachman get down to see his passengers, the advisor and the princess gathered their wits just in time. The coachman only saw that both his passengers are standing up in front of his work buddy.

"Mr. Ciao, I could explain this!" Shiine said, desperately trying to explain to the poor footman what happened while maintaining his composure.

"Oh Mr. Ciao, it's not what you think!" Chacha said worriedly, her eyes looks as if she is about to cry.

In the end, although the coachman learned from the whole explaining about the situation, both the footman and the coachman decided to just let the matter slide.

**o0o**

That night, on the princess's room, Chacha is still awake, sitting on a chair near the balcony, looking at the stars and the moon, thinking…

After Shiine arrived from Covertia, she doesn't know what to make of him, or maybe what she should think of him. Since he arrived, he had flustered her beyond anything she had ever experience. It wasn't that he was so very handsome now that he had taken her breath away for a moment, when she'd had her first good look at him at his house upon his arrival. She admitted to herself that he became very handsome and not to mention attractive in her eyes after all these years of not seeing him. It wasn't that because if it was, then she must only have been attracted to him physically, however, she also knew that if that is the case, there are many handsome men around the kingdom, but she's sure, that none of them affects her like this except _her knight_.

Still, there is a small part of what had so rattled her. What had been most disturbing were his deep brown eyes that seemed to talk to her. She could feel the very same eyes looking at her everywhere she goes. That same look that would wrap a warm feeling around her, it made her feel safe and secure, makes her feel that she is not alone… that would… well, at least she knows that she is not attracted to him physically, at least she knows, it wasn't just that. Then her gaze fell into the round bracelet dangling in her arms.

"_Chacha, that bracelet looks lovely on you" they are just about to leave when Dorothy noticed the bracelet Shiine gave her._

"_Oh thank you very much teacher Dorothy, it sure looks cute isn't it"_

"_And very stylish too" Dorothy agreed._

"_CHACHA! We should get back now, Lord Genus might get really worried!" shouted Shiine outside the house, waiting with Serav and the othersi._

The princess smiled to herself remembering that. The bracelet sure looks cute and everything, she know herself that the little dangling bracelet in her arm is not just an accessory given to her, however, she really felt special whenever she looks at it. If only she could put words on what she is feeling right now…

**o0o**

On the adjoining room, Shiine closed himself in his study, where he could be assured of no interruptions. He magically sealed his door and made it soundproof so that no one could bother him with incidentals. He stood before the fireplace, a snifter of warm wine in his hand. Normally, Shiine doesn't drink, only on several occasions and this is definitely one of them.

He was staring at the dancing flames as if mesmerized, yet, he wasn't actually seeing the fire. It was a heart-shaped face that he saw, framed with golden locks and lively eyes that put joy in his heart.

He looked at his hands. Remembering what happened inside the carriage, those hands that held the princess securely on him. Then, he remembered her lips, remembering it; he could feel the heat in his face. Those same lips seem to haunt him that night. He was sure, in the incident this afternoon, that the footman and his buddy saw his blush while he was trying desperately to explain about his and Chacha's position, but thankful that they accepted their reason anyway.

He inhaled deeply, then put the glass of wine on the side table then stretched in his chair, trying to relax.

"_You both looked nice together"_

That sound kept ringing in his ear, bolstering his spirit, hoping that somehow, the two of them could ever be something more.

"_But I wonder who the father will be?"_

"_Shiine here would be a nice candidate"_

He smiled at the memory of his teacher's teasing. But his smile looked strained; he looked at his side finding his reflection in the mirror. All of those things would really be nice, if only it will be possible… if only the princess would love him…

For he knows, right from the start, that she likes their best friend, Riiya…

And he also knows that he can't do anything about it but watch…

**Authors Notes: **

Hi there everyone! After a long time I finally updated. Whew! Sorry for the late update, the long vacation seems to make my imagination go haywire! I think I have to do some damage control and repair in this brain of mine. hehe But all the same, I still hope that you've enjoyed this chapter!

Anyway, I would like to thank **I LOVE FLUFF PUFFS! ()** and **animasya18 **for their support and reviews. 

Oh! And before I forget, I'll be rating this story up a little because of some details in this chapter. I hope its okay with you guys! 


End file.
